


The Helper

by Branwen_Merla



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Merla/pseuds/Branwen_Merla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of personal story, of my feelings of loneliness and how Cole helps in a different than his normal way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Helper

**Author's Note:**

> I suffer from depression and during a rather intense depression wave one night, I thought "If Cole was real, he could help." So that's pretty much how this story happened. Sigh, if only it were true.
> 
> *Names have been changed for anon. reasons

Today was like any other Monday. The only exception was my depression had put me on my ass the previous night. Thinking I really shouldn’t miss any more organic chemistry/biochem lectures, I left the house and crossed the park to where the bus stop was. There was a sudden gust of wind, as I heard a voice from the other side of the tree.

“My hat!”

A large, strange looking, brown leather and metallic hat stopped at my feet. I tilted my head slightly, as I leant down and picked it up.

“Excuse me?” I asked, circling the tree, “Is this yours?”

My eyes widened slightly, seeing someone somewhat familiar.

“Thank you.” The man said softly, as he took the hat from my hand, placing it back on his head.

Another slight breeze ruffled the man’s light blonde hair. He was wearing some sort of linen/leather attire and fingerless gloves. Thinking he looked a lot like Cole from Dragon Age Inquisition, I wondered if he were going to some sort of cosplay party - as Supanova/Comic Con was earlier this year, and had already passed. I realised that I had been staring at him openly, so I decided to play it off as cool as someone awkward like me, could be.

“Uh, you’re welcome. Sorry, that was so delayed. You’re just really cute.”

“Cute?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, guys don’t like being called cute, do they?” I shuffled a little and readjusted how the straps on my bag were sitting on my shoulders.

The man stared at me in silence for a moment.

“ _He probably thinks I’m some sort of weirdo._ ” I think as I return his stare. “ _I mean, I am…but…”_

“You’re sad.” He says as he tilts his head slightly, “You’re lonely, want a companion, a friend. All the weddings, you’re single and it hurts. You feel alone, wanting to talk to someone.”

I raise an eyebrow. “ _It isn’t possible for the actual Cole to be in real life, because he is just a game character. Man, this guy is good at picking up vibes or something._ _He’s got the character down pat.”_

Just then, my bus pulls up.

“I have to go, but it was nice meeting you. My name is Velore.”

“I am Cole.”

“ _Ofcourse you are_ ,” I think as I smile. “I hope to see you again.” I get on the bus and wave. He waves a little in return.

*

I couldn’t concentrate much in the lecture at Uni. It was weird that the previous night when I was having my depression wave, I thought that if Cole was real, if he could appear, he could help. I hated feeling like that. Not being able to control your thoughts and emotions. The lecture finished, and my best friend ‘Dangerzone’ asked if anything was up, as she had noticed how spaced I seemed. As we walked to the train station, I told her about what happened. She teased me a bit at how awkward I was and joked about me picking up random men. I laughed.

*

After returning home and doing everything I needed to before gaming, I flopped onto the couch and picked up the PlayStation 3 controller. Loading my save game on Dragon Age Inquisition, I went around to the companions like I always do, to see if they had any cutscenes to unlock. After talking to Sera, I make my inquisitor go upstairs to talk to Cole. Pressing x on the controller, I spoke to Cole, not really paying attention.

“The wind blew my hat off today. A sad woman picked it up for me. She called me cute.”

Luckily I had subtitles turned on, because I wasn’t sure if I had heard correctly.

“Just a coincidence.” I said out loud. The game continued, and nothing else out of the ordinary happened.

*

Coming home from Forensic Genetics Lab on Thursday morning, I had to take a different bus to my normal 484. I got off the bus, and began crossing the park. I noticed a familiar large hatted figure sitting on a bench, feeding the ducks. I blinked repeatedly.

“ _Why is he still dressed like that?_ _It’s just a coincidence. It’s just a coincidence.”_ I kept repeating in my head, as I approached ‘Cole’. “Hi.” I said with a friendly smile, as I leaned to the side, waving a little.

“Hello.” He replied, continuing to feed ducks.

“Can I sit with you? I like animals.”

“Okay.” He finally smiled, “I like animals too.”

So we began talking about nothing in particular. He was pretty quiet, and mostly listened, but he seemed to be interested in the things I said. I began noticing school kids had started to walk home, realising that it had been many hours, I decided I had better let him go.

“I need to get home, but I wanted to say that I enjoyed talking to you.” I said to him, standing from the bench and picking up my bag. “I also really like your hat! I have many different hats at home. Maybe we can hang out again and I can show you sometime.” I smiled.

His eyes seem to sparkle with interest. “I like my hats.” He replies quietly.

“I like hats too, I collect them whenever I see a cool looking one. Maybe one day we can go hat shopping!” I laugh. “I hope to catch you again sometime, bye Cole!” I wave as I walk off. He waves in return.

 

After walking a down the road and around the corner, I get home. I turn off the alarm and, once again, flop onto the couch to play Dragon Age. I’m curious about recent events, so I go to the third floor of the tavern to talk to Cole. I press the x and initiate the conversation.

“Ducks today. She likes my hat and wants to see me again. She has many hats too.”

“See you later, Cole”

“How do you know?”

I walk my Inquisitor away.

“This is starting to get weird…” I say loudly to the empty house.

*

The following day was Friday, and once again, I was coming back from Uni. Hoping I’d see ‘Cole’ again, I caught the 482 bus, and, after it dropped me off, I cut through the park yet again. I looked around expectantly and, sure enough, saw ‘Cole’ admiring some red Native Australian Bottlebrush and Grevillea. My spirits were lifted as soon as I spied him and I started walking at a quicker pace.

“Cole!” I exclaim happily, as I surprise him with a big hug. “I was hoping we could hang out again.” I smile brightly as I pull back from the stunned young man. “Want to see my hats today?”

“Hats?” His face instantly perks.

“Yes, my house isn’t that far away. Come on!” I gesture for him to follow. He begins walking along side me. I tell him about my day.

 

Getting home and disabling the alarm, I apologise for the messy house.

“Some of Skyhold is messy too.” Cole whispers, barely audible. He enters the house and looks around. He is captivated by the lights, TV, surround sound system, and many other things.

_“Now, I know strange things have happened, and I’m not one to really believe a video game character has come to life… but I have to admit I’m starting to wonder. Just look at his expression of fascination.”_ I converse with myself internally.

I give him a brief tour of the house, stopping at my bedroom. I begin opening drawers, chucking hats of all kinds onto my bed. ‘Cole’ crosses the room with interest, eyes shining.

“Go ahead, you can try them on.”

‘Cole’ has an adorable expression as he puts on one hat after another. I get out my smart phone and start taking pictures of him in different hats, he doesn’t notice. The last hat he tries on is my wolf hat with built in scarf/hand warmers.

“So cute!” I squeal, as I hold the phone up and take a picture.

With curiousity, ‘Cole’ steps up beside me. I show him the pictures on my phone, as we both peer at the small screen, huddled close together.

~~

Cole shifts his focus to look at her face.

Velore is happy looking at the pictures of me in hats. She smiles brighter, saying how cute I am. I like seeing her happy, her smile makes me happy. I like helping.

~~

Feeling ‘Coles’ eyes on me, I turn my head slightly and look up at him.

“What is it?” I say, still beaming. He’s wearing the wolf hat and it is freaking adorable.

Without knowing what really happened, I have soft, warm lips pressed to mine. My brain finally caught up in realising that ‘Cole’ was bending down kissing me. Seemingly surprised at what he had done himself, he quickly separated from me and flushed pink.

“That was…uh… unexpected.” I say with an embarrassed laugh.

‘Cole’ rushes out of the room, leaving his hat on the bed and dropping mine.

“Cole! Wait!” I followed after him, but I realised he had gone. He seemed to have vanished, as I didn’t hear any of the doors opening and he was no longer in the house. I sighed.

“I didn’t not enjoy it… I was just surprised.” I muttered loudly, with only my pet animals hearing me.

 

Feeling a bit down, I decided to game to cheer me up a bit. And hey, I could talk to in game Cole on my quizzy. I load the game and enter the tavern. There was a small prompt saying ‘look for Cole’, where he normally stood. Shrugging, I pressed x and it took me to a cutscene I had never seen on my previous play through.

~~

A hatless Cole approaches Varric and the Inquisitor, whom are playing Wicked Grace in the throne room.

“What’s up, kid?” Varric asks curiously, not seeing this side of Cole before.

“Confused. Happy? Our warm lips pressed together. Why did I do that? It just… happened.”

Varric chuckled at the slightly panicked Cole.

“Well, you are more human now. Soon you will be eating, and I’ve seen you nod off briefly in the corner of the tavern occasionally. Like any young man, you are becoming interested in girls. Funny how that’s happening before the need to eat.” Inquisitor Lavellan says, smirking at the young demon boy growing into a fine human.

“So, who’d you kiss?” Varric grinned with a mix of amusement and pride.

“A friend.”

“That gives me a lot to work with. How was it?”

“It was…nice. Heart beats faster, face feels hot. Wanting another, longer?”

Varric chuckles again. “What about the girl?”

“She didn’t push me away.”

“And?” Lavellan asks, finally raising her eyes from her cards.

“I ran off.”

“…. Really, kid.” Varric shakes his head.

*End cutscene*

~~

I sat there flabbergasted. Did that really just happen? I turned off the PlayStation, so I could get my thoughts in order. There was a knock on the door. I stood up from the couch and turned the key. Opening the door, I saw ‘Cole’ standing there. Still rather confused about everything, I let him in and closed the door behind him.

“I guess you came for your hat? I’ll go get it.” I say, as I begin to walk off.

“Wait.” He reaches out and grabs my arm. I turn to look at him. With pink cheeks and gazing down slightly, he softly says “Yes, I do want my hat. I came for something else…”

“Something else?” I ask, tilting my head. I then replay the cutscene I had just witnessed in game. “ _No… can’t be…”_ I think as I peer at ‘Coles’ blushing face. I take a deep breathe, gaining courage, and reached up. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so he was more my height, and planted a sweet kiss on his soft lips. It lasted only a moment before he pulled away, however it was only brief, as he placed his large hand over my cheek. He brushed my lower lip with his thumb as he descended again for another kiss. My stomach did a flip.

Breaking the kiss again, he whispered against my lips “You are still sad. I cannot heal your pain, but I will try. You are not alone, you have me now.”

I tried my best to smile, as I felt a hot tear run down my cheek.

“I like this thing called kissing.” Cole mumbled. I giggled, only moments before he awkwardly silenced me with a comforting hug, his head burrowing into the crook of my neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I found an attractive picture of Cole the other day online. So judge me all you want for liking Cole, and the idea of Cole. I believe he would've been an awesome and funny character to romance. So much potential!


End file.
